


Ghosts

by Frosty_sun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Light Angst, Mexican Dream is a real person, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Tags Are Hard, i’m so soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_sun/pseuds/Frosty_sun
Summary: The events that occurred after Dream killed Tommy in prison and he met the other ghosts.(AKA: GhostInnit angst/fluff that I thought of while tired as fuck)
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 135





	Ghosts

“Why don’t you go see him then.” 

Hands. Hands reaching for him. Dream’s fist colliding with with his jaw. His neck. His cheek. His nose. “No! Stop, stop!” Tommy cried out, swinging his arms up in defense as Dream lunged towards him, tackling him to the ground, pinning him down with his weight. Hitting him. 

Blood spurted from Tommy’s face from multiple cuts. He felt himself growing weaker, and eventually Dream was able to easily rip his arms away from Tommy’s face. Hands around his neck. 

Tommy’s eyes shot open, tears brimming on the edges of his eyelids while Dream’s hands squeezed, tighter and tighter until Tommy was gasping for air, but getting nothing. His head throbbed with every fast heartbeat, and his vision was going black around the edges, tears freely running down his cheeks now. 

Dream dug his thumbs into Tommy’s throat while squeezing with the rest of his hands, pressing down as hard as he could. He kept squeezing even after he knew Tommy was dead. 

When Dream finally let go, his hands were shaking and cramping like crazy, but he composed himself enough to swing one last punch aimed at the teen’s face, and his head lolled to the side without resistance. Dream stood and stumbled backwards. 

Was it worth it? He didn’t want to kill Tommy. He never wanted to kill Tommy, but in that moment, he had. Dream looked down to his hands. Blood dripped from his knuckles, where the delicate skin had split, and then he looked to Tommy’s corpse. Blood still flowed from his nostrils, lip, and a cut on his cheek, and his neck had already begun to transform into a nasty purple-y, green color. 

“Dream? Tommy?” There was a voice. Dream’s head whipped over to the curtain of lava. He knew that Sam stood on the other side. “S- Sam?” Dream called back, voice rather hoarse from all the screaming that he had done previously. “Is everything—?” 

“It’s against protocol to lower the lava, right?” 

“Yes.”

“What about to remove a body?” Dream felt no remorse as the words left his mouth, instead, he felt a rush of something similar to pride. He’d shown Tommy. He’d shown him that he wasn’t so high and mighty after all. Dream was a god! He couldn’t be killed. 

“..Give me a moment.” Sam replied after a second, his voice carrying a bit of poorly suppressed remorse. Dream smirked to himself and slumped against the wall near where his clock used to be. He’d shown Tommy...

———

Blurry. Everything was blurry. Where was he? He was confused, and he couldn’t move, like he was bound to silence and stillness by some unknown force. It felt like years before he found he could move again, and by then, he’d become aware of his grassy surroundings. 

He stood, legs shaky. “Hello?” The blond called out. No one replied, and he felt angry. Why? Maybe no one had heard him. “Hey!” He shouted again, but still no response. 

“Tommy?” Someone called out, and the blond stopped. He looked around, wondering who was looking for someone. A brunet was racing towards him, and the blond could see two others following him in the distance. “Tommy!” The brunet shouted again, and as he grew closer, the blond could see that he was transparent. What the hell..? The blond took a step backwards as the other man approached. “What happened to you?!” He asked, his expression a sad one. “Who are you..?” The blond asked warily. 

“I— I’m Wilbur. Tommy, don’t you remember?” Wilbur said, and the blond tried to think. “Tommy? Who’s Tommy? Am I Tommy?” Wilbur’s jaw dropped, and Tommy got the sense that he’d said something wrong. But what? He didn’t know. “Wilbur.. where are we?” 

“We— we’re in L’manburg..” Wilbur said, clutching the front of his sweater with his fists to prevent Tommy from seeing how he shook. “L’manburg...” Tommy mouthed, seeing if the name sparked anything. It didn’t. “Wil’!” Another voice shouted, and Tommy looked past the brunet to see the other two approach, both of them also transparent. “Oh, shit.” One of them said upon noticing Tommy. Another brunet. He was shorter, and had ram features: Curly horns, goat-like ears, and rectangular pupils. 

The other one... wore a mask... Tommy screamed and scrabbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and hitting the ground with a thud. “Who are you?!” He demanded, tears flooding his blue eyes. “Who are you?!  _What did you do to me?!”_ Wilbur held up his hands to try and calm Tommy down. “Tommy! Tommy—!” 

_“Get away from me!”_ It was no use, the blond wouldn’t listen. He curled in on himself, screaming and crying like he was experiencing the worst kind of torture. Wilbur turned to Schlatt, begging with his eyes for him to come up with something to do, but the other ghost had nothing. 

Tommy dug his fingernails into his scalp, hating this. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t in control of himself. His vision was blurry with tears, and he was scared. Scared of both that mask and why he didn’t remember anything. “Tommy,” Wilbur tried again, voice cracking. “Tommy, it’s okay. It’s okay. That’s not Dream. That’s not him. Please, calm down.”

Finally, Tommy was able to collect himself, and he slowly unfurled from his protective ball. Wilbur kneeled I’m front of him, and Schlatt stood a few feet away. “No— not Dream..? ...Who’s Dream?” Tommy stammered, and Wilbur hung his head. “It’ll come back to you, Tommy.” He stated. “Some of it, at least.” Schlatt said. “What do you mean?” Tommy asked. Schlatt shrugged. “I’ve been dead longer than any of you idiots and I still don’t know why everyone hates me.” He looked away, and Tommy didn’t reply, not wanting to say something incorrect. 

“Okay,” Wilbur then breathed. “Tommy, this is  _ Mexican _ Dream. He can’t hurt you.” The other man stepped forwards. Up until now, he’d been silent, but now, a nervous grin came from under the bottom lip of his mask where his mouth was visible. “Hey, Tommy.” He said in an accent different from Wilbur’s. Schlatt made an exaggerated gagging noise, and the three looked over at him as he whirled towards Mexican Dream. “Sounding soft is not like you, Jesus Christ.” He growled, and Tommy, although he couldn’t see the man’s eyes, could sense the eye roll. “Shut the fuck up—“ The black haired man started, but Wilbur cut them off. “Bicker later.” He snapped, and the two fell silent, Schlatt glaring at Mexican Dream. 

Tommy chuckled. He had some stuff to figure out, but these three would help him. Sure, he needed to get accustomed to Mexican Dream’s mask, but he knew that he’d get his memories back, at least some of them. “Thanks Wilbur, and you know what?” 

“Hm?” Wilbur looked at him curiously. 

“Tommy’s my name, eh?” Tommy broke off to scoff. “How about you call me Big T instead?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate this lmao but if you’re here, thank you for reading!!


End file.
